


secretely a prostitute

by juice_and_pals



Category: Fire Emblem If | Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Boys In Love, I just really love the dynamics of Kaden and Taco Bell being buddies ok lET ME L I V E, I wrote this at one am lmao, Kissing, M/M, abandoned buildings, breaking in - Freeform, dont ask me about that ending I have nO idea what happened, kaden being an absolute idiot, tiny mention of garon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice_and_pals/pseuds/juice_and_pals
Summary: Kaden is an ass and sometimes high school sweethearts need to commit some crimes. Criiiiiimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so! I had. An ao3 account a looooong time ago, but I never really used it, so I have decided to start anew! This is very very short and I'm just posting for the sake of it rlly. I have some longer works I might post, but overall it's just the new stuff you'll be seeing folks. This is by no means my first fanfiction, but it is the first time I post anything here (plus I didn't check for grammar whOOPS), so a lil feedback is always Nice™! Thnks fam
> 
> Edit: OK the formatting should be working now! Lmao im rlly sorry that yall had to face this monstrosity that is unspaced text. I had forgotten the archive butchers google formatting :,)

Kaden made another obnoxious sucking noise next to him and Takumi swore he was going insane. His vain friend fiddled with the mechanical pencil in his grasp, his other hand holding the lollipop a little ways from his mouth.

 

-Maybe he’s secretly a prostitute.- he said in all seriousness, making Takumi stifle a gasp as he stared across their high school’s dining court, eyes falling on his boyfriend. Leo’s hands were covering his face as he groaned at something or other Niles said. He was so pretty.

 

-Kaden, I know Leo, ok? If my own boyfriend was a prostitute, I’d know.- Takumi wasn’t even sure why he was arguing with Kaden about his lover and if he was on the erotic business or not. Kaden doesn’t seem convinced, biting off the rest of his candy almost viciously, throwing the sticky stick (heh) at a passerby’s head (who unfortunately happened to be Selena), chewing the hard sweet loudly with a suspicious look gracing his features.

 

-Hey idiot! What’s the big idea?!- Selena seemed ready to fight his best friend, but Kaden simply waved her off with a motion of his hand, adjusting his yellow leather jacket with a huff. He didn’t seem convinced.

 

-But it doesn’t make sense! He rented out an entire movie theater just to ask you out! He has to be getting money somewhere else.

 

-Kaden, he’s  _ rich _ . Or did you forget that already?

 

Kaden opened his mouth for a rebuttal, silenced by Takumi almost immediately when his half eaten PB&J sandwich was shoved inside his mouth. He made a muffled noise around his newly acquired food, chewing contentedly as his best friend followed Leo’s moves towards their table.

 

In retrospect, Kaden’s claims didn’t go unfounded. Leo’s hips moved in a way that was almost slutty, and Takumi didn’t have a hard time imagining him pole dancing. That thought sent unfortunate signals to his dick, and Takumi crossed his legs almost on instinct. Next to him, Kaden snorted.

 

Leo sat across the both of them, prompting Kaden to shovel the rest of his sandwich inside his  _ stupid, betraying ass bitch  _ mouth. Takumi watched helplessly as the boy he used to know as his best friend licked his fingers clean with mirth, sliding his legs off the metal bench. What a prick.

 

-Well, I’m just gonna leave you guys to do whatever it is that white boys in love do.- Kaden planted a kiss on Takumi’s cheek, as that was common between the two of them, and left their table, wagging his eyebrows at his friend like a sly little fox over his shoulder. -Bye, Taco Bell!

 

By this point, Takumi was screaming as loud as humanly possible in his hands, grabbing his chemistry textbook and hurling it towards Kaden. It missed him by one inch, prompting a groan from Takumi as he used his foot to inch the object closer to his seat. Leo watched the whole ordeal in amusement.

 

-Taco Bell, huh?- he chuckled, and Takumi felt like chucking the book towards him next. He couldn’t help being nervous; their relationship was still fairly new, and he wasn’t used to being treated like that.

 

-Shut up.- that was his comeback. Leo laughed, letting his head tip backwards and expose the purple bruise from last night. Takumi felt a weird sense of satisfaction knowing it hadn't faded yet.

 

-I’m picking you up 6 p.m, by the way.- Leo smiled, grin half hidden by the palm of his mouth supporting his chin. Takumi grinned back, wringing his hands together in his lap.

 

-Ok.- he answered simply. Leo stretched his hand across the table and Takumi graciously accepted it, smile widening as Leo pecked his knuckles.

 

He couldn’t wait for tonight.

 

-

 

-I can’t even begin to count how many laws you’re  _ butchering  _ right now.

 

-Oh, cool. I didn’t ask.

 

Takumi let out a pained noise in response to that, looking over his shoulders every two seconds as his boyfriend picked the lock that maintained the chained fence shut. When Takumi asked Leo where he had learnt to do that, his only response was ‘Niles’. He dropped the subject.

 

When Leo told him they would be going on a late night date, this certainly wasn’t what Takumi expected. He texted Kaden almost in a panic, and the little shit, he simply sent him three pervy moon emojis back. Takumi decided he needed better friends.

 

There’s a loud clanging noise as the metal lock fell to the ground, and Leo is holding his hand, guiding him away, interlocking their fingers, laughing and talking as he guided Takumi through the darkness that lay behind the Fence. They pass old asphalt roads covered by grass, weed, and cigarettes, and then Takumi is standing by a very abandoned 7-11, wondering why the hell this place existed.

 

-Cool, right?- Leo’s breath formed a white puff. He tugged the silver haired boy forward, charging for the old, wrecked store. The windows are broken, and the linoleum walls are all dirty and gross. Takumi easily recognized Leo’s neat handwriting littering the walls.

 

-I found this place back when dad was arrested. It’s my favorite- he completed, shooting Takumi a smile as he led them both inside the staff room, stumbling up the stairs for the roof. The walls were slimy, and it was dark, but he was with Leo so it didn’t really matter.

 

They sat down by the cold roof, watching the city lights below them in awe. Hands intertwined, Leo kissed the side of his boyfriend’s head, twisting their legs together. He could  _ hear  _ Niles’ voice assaulting him with some lewd comment, but Takumi had to admit Leo’s best friend was captivating. He and Kaden got along so well it was scary.

 

Leo forced Takumi’s chin upwards with his hand, and their lips met. Takumi’s mouth parted open almost on instinct, and the warmth of Leo’s tongue against his reminded him why he woke up every morning. That, and to appease Kaden’s absolute hatred against the local pet shop. They didn’t need a repeat of the Bat Incident.

 

When they parted, Takumi’s lips were pink and swollen, and Leo reckoned he looked absolutely beautiful, with blown pupils as if he hadn’t gotten used to that kind of treatment yet. Leo rubbed his mouth with his thumb, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Tonight was good.

 

-Leo, we should get a dog.

 

-Oh?

 

Takumi laid with his head resting on Leo’s chest, breathing erratic after some stupid dick joke his boyfriend had told him.

 

-Yeah. We can train it to eat the eyes of our enemies.

 

-Why the eyes?

 

-It’s drawn out torture. I read books. 

 

-Oh yeah? What else is considered drawn out torture?

 

-My favorite is orgasm denial.

 

-You’ve been clearly spending too much time with Niles.

 

-And whose fault is that?

 

Leo shut his eyes and rested his cheek against the crown of Takumi’s head. -Certainly not mine.

 

Takumi snorted, playing with the cheerio ring pop Leo had given him on their first date. Getting the thing to stop smelling like cheese had been a chore all on it’s own, but now Takumi wore the little plastic gem with pride. Who needed fancy engagement rings? Certainly not him.

 

Leo stretched his long legs, shoes caked with the after-rain mud that littered the walk to the store. Takumi knew that when he got back home he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Ryoma, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Leo had that effect over him.

 

The moon cast its light over the two boys, and Takumi wondered what would happen. It was the last year of high school, and he didn’t want that thing he had with Leo to end. It pained him to even think about it. Kaden told him that long-distance relationships were hard to maintain, but Takumi hadn’t sent an application yet. Not even one. Maybe he could go with Leo. That would be nice.

 

Leo yawned next to him, laying down on the wet roof. Takumi followed shortly after, his boyfriend dragging his own body over him like some sort of blanket.

 

-Good night, Takumi- he whispered, and the other boy held the back of his head as Leo shuddered one last shaky breath and a cough, his body freezing against Takumi’s warm one.

 

Leo didn’t breath when he slept. It was scary.


End file.
